Just the way you are
by Alissa-Weasley
Summary: "And just like her tears,she couldn't stop the truth from falling" What happens when Hermione Granger is in love with THE Harry Potter, And what happens when a certain slytherin girl ruins what Hermione thinks of herself? H/Hr, ONE SHOT.  Some may be OOC


**A/N; ONE SHOT.  
>Re-uploaded, I wrote the original when I was a lot younger, and I didn't know the importance of spelling and grammar. I'm sorry if it's quite short, I'm just fixing the spelling and grammar, and tried to extend it as long as I could. Haha, I hope you all like this version a lot better than the old one. <strong>

**Love, Alissa 3 **

**- Just the way you are –**

Hermione sat at her desk in her dorm room, debating whether or not to wear her new "Teen Witch" robes she had recently bought. They looked a lot like the original robes that she wore, but these were in wacky colours and patterns. The one she had bought were a plain turquoise blue with hot pink enchanted sparkles, The witch at the counter had said it would bring out the colour in her eyes.

"I can't believe I've become so materialistic" she said to herself, talking into her palm.

She reminisced a few weeks back …

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Hermione walked through the court yard holding her books, when she noticed splashes of colour all around her, All she could see was witches (and the very select few wizards) wearing new robes. She knew Hogwarts had banished their old uniform rule, but she always thought things would stay the same. _

_If someone were to look out over the courtyard, they'd see splashes of colours, and a tiny black speck. Of course, the black speck was Hermione. _

_She walked up to Lavender and Pansy (when did they start being friends?) who were comparing outfits. _

"_Hey guys, I just happened to notice you with your new robes, Where'd you get them?" She asked. _

"_Oh, As if you want to know, You shouldn't, because you're obviously one of the guys, I heard Ron and Malfoy talking about it the other day" said Pansy, who was sneering at her. _

_Hermione felt the urge to cry, Why didn't Lavender stand up for her? They were friends, Kind of… I mean, they shared a dorm for 6 years straight! How could they not be kind of friends? _

"_You don't care about your appearance, and apparantly, that's exactly why my Won-Won broke up with you" said Lavender. _

_That rumour was still going around? She could've killed Ron for saying that they had dated._

"_For the last time, I never dated Ron. He liked ME, and made up that rumour" She said, trying to control her voice from yelling . _

"_Hm, Dosen't matter at all, You're still one of the guys, and that's never going to change. You'll forever be Hermione, the bookworm that boys won't look twice at, either because she's a mudblood, or she's not pretty enough, You're just not good enough, you filthy mudblood, and that's exactly why the famous Harry Potter will never look twice at you, let alone, love you. You should just give up, and give him to Ginny" said Pansy, who had a dark smile across her face. _

_Hermione walked away, hearing them laugh at her, while feeling her heart break into way more than the 4 parts that the heart was suppose to contain._

_Her secret was out._

_Yes, it was true. She loved Harry James Potter. She loved his laugh, his dark raven hair, and his eyes that were concealed behind his glasses. His eyes were her favourite part. They were green, with flecks of gold. Just by looking into them intensely, you could see a story behind them. A story of struggle ,hurt and comfort. He was one of her best friends, and the only boy she had ever really liked._

_Yes, she had gone to the ball with Krum, but that was to catch Harry's attention, and to hopefully (but unsuccessfully) make him jealous. _

_Why didn't he just realize that she was the girl for him? _

**END OF FLASHBACK – **

She sighed and put on the robe. It really did bring out her eyes, feeling confident, she walked down into the Gryffindor common room . It was now or never, If Harry didn't notice her now, she'd give up on him.

She looked around the room, and saw Lavender trying to hide a gasp, while her "Won Won" tried to tear his eyes away from Hermiones revealing robe.

"W-w-whoa, Hermione, is that you?" he said, with shell-shocked eyes, as Lavender hit him on the shoulder.

"Why yes, Ronald. It IS me" she said.

"OW, What in the bloody hell was that for, Lavender?" He exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder.

"It's GRANGER, Won Won, Remember what you said about her?" Lavender said, with huge puppy dog eyes.

"Oh... Yeah…" Ron said, focusing once again on Lavender.

"She's just trying to copy ME! Aren't you Granger? It's too late for that! You're one of the guys, and no one will ever like you! Let alone LOVE you, Give up on Harry" Lavender said, but by then, Hermione had started walking out of the room and farther and farther away from them

Hermione exited the common room and went outside to the court yard, finally fitting in with everyone else and she couldn't have been happier.

She passed Draco and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

"Granger! Hey, you're lookin' pretty…!" He said, as Crabbe gave him a confused look

"Lookin' pretty BAD!" Draco said, finishing his sentence, laughing at her. Crabbe and Goyle laughed along with their so called "leader".

Hermione could start to feel the tears coming. She had to get out of there, and fast. She ran past them, and stopped when she reached the lake, and sat on her favourite rock

No one was there. Just her, the lake, and the giant squid.

She couldn't stop her tears from falling, one after the other, they fell, releasing all her emotions she had kept locked up for the past few months.

"H-H-Hey 'Mione! What's that matter?" a tired, out of breath voice said behind her.

She swore she could've heard that voice before. But before she could hex the stranger into oblivion, she was wrapped in a hug, and suddenly, she knew who the stranger was.

"H-H-Harry?" she said, looking into the green eyes she loved so much.

"Yeah… I saw you running, and I skipped Quidditch practice to come and see you" He said

"Oh… um… nothing, you should go back to practice" she said

He didn't answer, and she looked at where he was staring, he was looking at her robes.

"Oh… Nice robes, but you know, they don't really suit you. You do know you're the only witch who still wore the black robes." He said

"Please don't remind me" she said, feeling the tears start to fall

"''Mione, c'mon, stop crying, this isn't the Hermione I know and love, The robes don't suit you, I know it's hard not to get sucked into the clothes factor, but I liked you in the black ones, you know why? Because since you were the only ones in them, you were unique and one-of-a-kind and it made it easier for me to find you in the halls" He said, moving his arm over her shoulders.

Hermione began to sob into his chest, and he pulled her closer.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" he said, gently.

She nodded, and began to explain. Just like her tears, her thoughts and emotions started falling. One by one, Harry finally got the story

"You have to understand that you don't have to be like Lavender, or Pans-" he started.

"B-but , they pay all this attention to you, and they notice you every time you enter a room" she said, tearfully.

"They… do?" he said, as Hermione nodded her head

"But… I don't notice them, and if you want to know why, it's because you're the only girl I notice. Hermione, you're like the speck of white in a sea of darkness, You don't have to be like Lavender or Pansy to catch my attention, they blend in with everyone else, while you pop out in the crowd, , you're unique, and special to me, you're not afraid to show your true colours, and I love you for that. You're absolutely amazing, just the way you are" he said,

He tilted her head up, and saw her eyes twinkling, as if to say "I love you too". And with that, he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers.

**THE END – **

**Ending note; **

**Hi guys! Thank you for reading this story, I love you for finishing it.  
>Any suggestions on how I can improve my writing, or the plot? Just a note, I don't take kindly to flames. :D<br>Please review! Pretty pretty please! **

**Love, Alissa **

**July 29, 2011 **


End file.
